I Promise
by Pikatwig
Summary: (Spoilers for Yo-Kai Watch 2) (First Person POV story) I was flung back into my own time... me, Whisper and Jibanyan saw the damage that Dame Dedtime would cause to the present if we didn't stop her... and I saw my friends hurt. I will stop her... I promise...


So… a Yo-Kai Watch one-shot. Now, I know what many of you are about to ask me in the comments. "Why is this posted separately from the Yo-Kai Watch One-Shot story?"

Well, there is a reason for that. This one is going to be VERY special. This one will be based off of events from the games, while the main one-shot series is inspired by the anime. Now, I will explain what this will be a reference to, but this is going into spoiler territory, so please don't read this one-shot if you want to avoid spoilers.

This is based on the part near the end of the game where Nate/Katie, Jibanyan and Whisper go back in time and learn about the Dedcloud, which will make the Wicked inspirit Springdale. Dame Dedtime, who thought of that name and why, ends up forcing the trio back into their own time and see the damage unfold.

When they arrive in the present date, they see almost all of the town is under the control of the Wicked.

Now, when I saw this scene I asked one small question 'what happened to Nate/Katie's friends and the other playable character the player didn't pick?' So, say Nate if the player chose Katie. One person did tell me that Bear and Eddie are both in Triangle Park and under Wicked control. I asked that person what about the other playable character option. What about them? Well… I didn't get an answer.

Thus I went to looking up Japanese footage and had no luck… then I finally found it. Katie/Nate's house was locked up and then I saw it… Katie/Nate was in Triangle Park and also under Wicked control.

Y'know… as Muk pointed out to me, if this ever occurred in the anime, Nate would be VERY ticked.

Anyway… so, this one-shot is going to be special beyond using game elements. We will be experiencing this story from the first person perspective. Now then, let's begin.

Yo-Kai Watch belongs to Level-5, Nintendo and its other owners.

* * *

I let out a scream as me, Whisper and Jibanyan fell through the time portal and were forced to brace for impact as we came tumbling out the other end in present-day Springdale. I ended up landing on my feet, similarly to Jibanyan, and I looked to be just outside my house and in Springdale… but it was very different looking.

"Is this… Springdale?" I inquired as I continued to look around, nervousness clearly evident in my tone.

"Erph… excyoosh me… you're thatnding on me…" I heard a muffled voice complain.

"Huh?" I blinked, looking down to see I was standing on Whisper. I slowly got off of him and got an apologetic look on my face, "Sorry about that…"

"Are you TRYING to flatten me?! That's twice now that's happened!" Whisper yelled in annoyance.

"Aw, stop nyagging! We don't have time for that!" Jibanyan told him in an annoyed tone.

"Uh…" I began, getting their attention, "What do you think that Dame Dedtime wants us to see?"

"Yes, I wonder…" Whisper agreed with me.

We all began to ponder that as somebody slowly walked on over, their footsteps echoing due to how eerily quiet everything was, and I managed to get a good look… seeing a Wicked Mask on his face. He let out a roar and the Wicked Yo-Kai controlling him leapt over to attack us.

I was able to summon in my team of Yo-Kai and have them fight the one Wicked in front of us. They easily beat it, but the person was very disoriented from what had just happened. I slowly opened up the door to my house and walked on inside.

* * *

I locked my door as tightly as I could and simply hoped that I could try and get a bit of rest after what had just happened to me.

A few minutes ago, I walked in and saw that my parents were both under the control of the Wicked as well. As soon as I closed the door, I ran right up to my room and… here we are. The moment seemed to flash before my eyes as I sat down on my bed, exhausted from the long day. I looked over to an equally as scared Whisper and Jibanyan and simply tried to calm them down with a hug.

"Guys, we'll be alright…" I told them, 'I hope…'

"You're right… we should just try and relax a little…" Whisper commented, "But uh… I think it may be a good idea if you summon in an S Rank Yo-Kai, just to be on the safe side,"

"I don't agree with him very often, but I think that'll be a good idea," Jibanyan nodded.

I nodded as well as I quickly loaded a Medal into my Yo-Kai Watch and summoned in one of my S Rank Yo-Kai friends and quickly explained the situation. They agreed to keep an eye on things while I tried to relax and sleep as best I could.

I got into my pajamas and climbed into bed, with Jibanyan climbing in as well, and I tried to sleep. The last thing I saw before I finally got to sleep was… a picture on my nightstand…

* * *

The next day soon rolled around and I saw that it was still cloudy thanks to the Dedcloud, but it didn't appear to be going any further than Springdale. I got dressed and looked at the Yo-Kai Watch for a moment before my attention was drawn back to the picture… and fear quickly built up in my body.

The picture was of myself, Whisper, Jibanyan, Bear, Eddie and… my dear friend. The picture was taken back during the fireworks show we snuck into the school to watch (and after a battle with a Yo-Kai from another country. How silly is that concept?)

My body began to tense and I slowly unlocked the door and headed outside. I wanted to use my bike, but I couldn't find it anywhere. I had to run as fast as I could.

I had arrived at my dear friend's house… and he door was locked. I knocked on the door and nobody was there, "Whisper, go in and see if my friend's there!"

"Got it," Whisper nodded.

Thus, he flew on in.

Before I could say or do anything else, a Wicked controlled Lady Longnek. I was able to summon in my Yo-Kai and have them fight her off and get the Wicked controlling her away. However, when she ran off, another quickly took control of her.

The only Classic Yo-Kai I knew were safe were the five that were with my grandfather and the one Smogmella I had met in the past that was with one of the Yo-Kai Armies in the past. I don't know where she is presently, but I had her Medal so I could call her in to check on her.

Whisper flew back outside and over to mine and Jibanyan's side, telling me that my dear friend wasn't home. Nobody was in fact. I looked at the two Yo-Kai for a moment, completely uncertain and worried. I messed with a bit of my brown hair to try and calm my nerves, when I remembered that they said that they would be meeting in Triangle Park everyday for the rest of the summer so I knew where they would be.

I quickly dashed over to Triangle Park, evading the Wicked when possible, fighting if I had to, and carefully crossing the street over to the park and finally seeing my friends.

I gasped. I was horrified. I was scared. I… I… I…

I saw my friends were all under the control of the Wicked. Including my dear friend…

I fell to my knees and began to sob. My dear friend… I lost my dear friend… I lost all my friends. They were ALL under Wicked control. I clenched my fist and cried a little bit more.

...Dame Dedtime would pay. The Wicked would pay. I will save Bear… I will save Eddie… I will save my other friends… I will save my family… but most of all… I would save my dear friend.

This I promised… I sobbed a bit more… but I promise… I will save you all. I promise…

I stood up, resolve having a very tight grip on me now, and I headed off for the nearest Mirapo so I could warp back in time… don't worry everyone, I will save you…

I promise…

* * *

And thus, the one-shot is finished. I know it's on the short side, but sometimes short is better.

So… who's perspective is this from? ...I'm not telling you. There's reason to believe it's Nate, there's reason to believe it's Katie. I left it vague enough that you wouldn't be able to tell.

You can guess who it is, but I won't be there to tell you if you're right or wrong.

As for the Smogmella that the narrator befriended… well… why not? She really should've given the player her Medal when they saved her in the past if you asked me, but whatever.

The reason I skipped over directly mentioning what happened to the narrator's parents is because I felt like showing the narrator's reaction a little bit after would fit a little better. That's just me, though.

My favorite part has to be when the narrator promises to save their loved ones and means it. I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot and I'm curious to see the reviews for this one…

Just Live More.


End file.
